


Captivum in animo suo (Gefangener im eigenen Geist)

by SynItza



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), This Is No Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Character Death, Chemical burn, Electricity, Forced auto-Cannibalism, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, M/M, Not accurate used tools, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynItza/pseuds/SynItza
Summary: In dem Moment als Sid Raven in seinen Verstand eingeladen hatte, hatte er einen Raum für eine weitere Person in seinem Geist geschaffen. Nun da Platz für einen Untermieter da ist, wer wird das Angebot wohl annehmen? - Kleiner Tipp: Dieser Mann kann zu sehr lieben...





	Captivum in animo suo (Gefangener im eigenen Geist)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Captivum in animo suo (Prisoner in your own mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822728) by [SynItza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynItza/pseuds/SynItza)



> Seid gegrüßt werte Leser,
> 
> willkommen in den dunklen Ecken meiner Seele, in der ich meine Lieblingscharakter nach Herzenslust foltere (bzw. diesmal überlasse ich das foltern den werten Herr Strade, da er mehr Erfahrung darin hat, als ich *gg*) Ich fühle mich fast so, als müsste ich mich bei irgendwem entschuldigen, aber die Besitzer dieser wundervollen OCs haben auf ihrer tumblr.com-sites jeweils die Erlaubnis gegeben, dass man ihre Charaktere für die eigenen kranken Spielchen verwenden darf. Und euch Lesern gegenüber brauche ich mich auch nicht entschuldigen, weil wer irgendwie diese FF gefunden hat, weiß worauf er sich einlassen wird (spätestens wenn jene Person die Tags gelesen hat)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Keiner der auftretenden Charaktere gehört mir und ich habe nicht vor, die jeweiligen Universen zu erklären
> 
> ~ (This is no Romance) gehört _gatobob.tumblr.com_ ( <\-- solltet ihr auf jeden Fall lesen)
> 
> ~ (Boyfriend to Death) gehört _gatobob.tumblr.com_ / _darqx.tumblr.com_ / _electricpuke.tumblr.com_ ( <\-- das Spielen dieses Horror-Porn-Spiels ist auf eigene Gefahr, aber lohnenswert *gg*)
> 
> (Strade kommt übrigens in beiden vor (um Verwirrungen zu vermeiden))

Ein harter, schmerzhafter Tritt gegen seine Hüfte weckte den jungen Mann abrupt aus dem dunklen Schleier, der zwischen Schlaf und wachen Zustand herrschte. Erschrocken schaute er sich um, und fand sich in der allnächtlich wiederkehrenden, alptraumhaften Szenerie wieder. ‚Nein, nicht schon wieder, bitte nicht schon wieder! Ich ertrag das nicht mehr!!‘, schrie er innerlich verzweifelt auf. Unkontrollierbares Zittern durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper. Dies blieb jedoch die einzige Reaktion, die er sich wagte, nach außen hin zu zeigen. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage hatten ihn stumm werden lassen – ja, je weniger er seine Stimme gebrauchte, umso schneller verging diese höllische Zeit...

 

Noch immer konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum er jede Nacht aufs Neue hier her zurückkehrte. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Den einzigen Zusammenhang den er bis jetzt zwischen dieser furchtbaren Folterkammer und seinem Alltag gefunden hatte, war, dass er erst seitdem er Raven in seinen Verstand gelassen hatte, immer wieder in diesem heruntergekommen Raum seines Geistes erwachte. Es gab nur kleine Variationen zu dem ursprünglichen Zimmer, die von den heruntergerissenen Tapeten, den ramponierten Möbeln und dem herumliegenden Müll ablenkten. Diese waren zahlreiche Werkzeuge, schwere Ketten und Blut… so viel Blut, sein Blut. Und natürlich eine zweite Präsenz, die für all die neuen Veränderungen verantwortlich war.

 

Strade kniete sich zu ihm herunter und lächelte ihn fast schon besorgt an: „Guten Morgen, Sid. Na hast du gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe doch, weil du heute deine Kräfte brauchen wirst, für all die schönen Sachen, die ich für uns beide geplant habe. Na komm, mein Freund, setze dich etwas mehr auf.“ Er gab ihn einen beinah schon sanften Klaps auf die Wange, bevor er ihn ruppig an den Schultern packte und aus seiner fast liegenden Position aufrichtete. Nachdem sein Peiniger die Ketten überprüft hatte, dass sie noch immer seine Hände fest um die plötzlich in dem Raum erschienene Säule fesselten, wendete er sich zu der kleinen Kommode herum, auf und in dem seine zahlreichen ‚Spielsachen‘ fein säuberlich verstaut waren.

 

Das gab Sid die Zeit über die Worte nachzudenken… was sollten diese Lügen, dass er geschlafen hätte, denn bedeuten?? DAS hier war der Alptraum, nicht umgekehrt. Jede Nacht wurde er von dem Mann aus Ravens Erinnerung heimgesucht, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben schien, ihn bei jedem ihrer Treffen auf eine neue Art und Weise zu Quälen. Warum hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht ganz herausgefunden.

 

Zuerst hatte der Jüngere geglaubt, dass es der Stress gewesen war, Farz zu verlieren; so wie eine Art Metapher für seine Fehler. Selin hatte Strade verehrt gehabt. War sogar für ihn in das Militär eingetreten. Nur um seine krankhaft sadistische Ader kennenzulernen. Sie waren aneinandergeraten und hatten sich gegenseitig ‚getötet‘. Sein Verstand hatte diese Geschichte zum Anlass genommen, um ihn für seine enthusiastischen Ideen zu bestrafen. Er hatte seinen Freund wirklich nur helfen wollen und hatte durch seine chaotischen und gefährlichen Einfälle dessen absoluten Zusammenbruch verursacht. Farz hatte ihn vertraut wie Selin Strade vertraut hatte und war mit einer geistigen Ohnmacht belohnt worden. Sid bestrafte sich selbst mit dem Mann, der Raven so viel Leid verursacht hatte... Zumindest war das der erste Gedanke gewesen.

 

Aber nun gingen die Träume schon so lange, dass er sich nicht mehr sicher war. Später hatte er mit der Idee gespielt, dass es möglicherweise das Alien Strade war, das zu ihm gefunden hatte und nun so heimsuchte wie Raven Farz. Aber er hatte kein Amulett wie sein Freund, das als eine Art Seelengefäß für dieses abscheuliche Monster hätte dienen können. Er hatte nur die seltsame Erinnerung von dieser Frau, die in ihn ihren Partner gesehen hatte, als eine Bestätigung, dass er einst existiert hatte. Vielleicht war er auch nur irgendeine Reinkarnation von diesem Psycho? Das würde aber nicht erklären, warum er sich dann selbst Foltern würde. Das wäre zu abstrus, selbst für so einen scheinbar dauerhaft fröhlichen Irren wie Strade.

 

Das alles war so verwirrend.

 

Zumindest gab es noch ein Indiz dafür, dass es sich möglicherweise doch nur um ein Fragment seines eigenen Verstandes handelte und nicht um eine invasive Entität. Denn dieser Mann vor ihm konnte seinen Körper nicht übernehmen wie Raven bei Farz; diese Erkenntnis war eine enorme Erleichterung für ihn gewesen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wollen, was dieses kranke Schwein mit seinem Gesicht alles hätte anstellen können. Leider sah er es richtig bildlich vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er irgendeinem Fremden dasselbe antun würde wie ihm, sollte er jemals auf die Welt losgelassen werden… und das alles in Sid seinem Körper. Scheiße, das war ein grusliger Gedanke!

 

Strade wendete sich schlussendlich mit ein paar Starthilfekabeln um. Dann verschwand er kurz aus seinem Sichtfeld, nur um wieder mit einer Autobatterie aufzutauchen. Zu dem Zittern brach der Gefangene nun zusätzlich in kaltem Schweiß aus. Er konnte sich schon denken, was die heutige Sitzung für ihn bereithielt. Verdammt, er wollte das nicht. Warum konnte er nicht einfach aufwachen? Immerhin wusste er doch, dass es sich hier um einen Alptraum handelte. Warum musste er das alles erdulden? Wenn er nicht genau wusste, dass es kontraproduktiv wäre, würde er am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen. So atmete er tief durch und blinzelte das Salzwasser weg. ‚Ich muss mich beherrschen!‘, war zu einem seiner wichtigsten inneren Mantras geworden.

 

Strade hockte sich wieder neben ihn hin und lächelte munter zu seinem Gefangenen. „Du kennst das Prozedere, mein Freund.“, lachte er leise, als er mit dem Messer anfing seine Klamotten von seinem Leib zu schneiden. Ja, das kannte er nur zu gut. Jede verdammte Nacht hatte er dieselben Sachen an, welche er am Tag zuvor getragen hatte. Und weil sein Folterer ihn in all seiner Glorie sehen wollte, wenn er litt, verwandelte er die jeweiligen T-shirts und Hosen jedes Mal in buntes Stoffkonfetti. Dass er dabei weniger vorsichtig mit der Klinge umging und dem gefesselten jungen Mann immer wieder in dessen blasses Fleisch ritzte, kam Strade nur gelegen. Er schien rotes Blut auf fast weißer Haut zu lieben. Das brachte ihn immer in Wallung. Sid hingegen versuchte fieberhaft, dass das die einzige Erregung für ihn blieb; denn es gab so viel schlimmeres als körperliche Schmerzen…

 

Sein Peiniger beobachtet gierig wie die ersten Tropfen seines Lebenssaftes die Leinwand seines Leibes hinabliefen. Und ja, er glich schon jetzt einem skurrilen Kunstwerk. Obwohl seine Wunden während seiner wachen Phase des Tages hinweg alle einfach verschwanden, als wäre nie eine Hand angelegt worden (was auch stimmte, weil er ja in einem verfickten Traum verletzt wurde und nicht in Realität), kehrten die Verletzungen während seines Schlafes als garstige Narben zurück. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie alle Jahrzehnte alt, doch keine von ihnen wollte vollkommen verblassen. Sid hasste sich dafür, dass er für jede weiße Linie, jede tiefe Rinne, jede fast kreisrunde Verfärbung auf seinen Körper genau wiedergeben konnte, was die Ursache für sie gewesen waren. Und es waren so viele… so verdammt viele Male. Er sollte etwas unternehmen und es nicht immer alles über sich ergehen lassen. Doch er war einfach schwächer als der andere Mann und die Folgen für sein Aufbegehren waren die Rache nicht wert. Er hatte diesem Psycho zum Beispiel einmal aus dessen Dummheit heraus mit einem Messer erstechen können – die Genugtuung, die tiefe Wunde auf der Brust seines Foltermeisters zu sehen, war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Und das was danach gefolgt hatte… scheiße, nun wurde ihm wieder schlecht…

 

Er hatte in der inneren Verachtung für seine Schwäche vollkommen verpasst, dass zu ihm gesprochen worden war, bis er einen diesmal härteren Klaps auf seinen Kopf bekommen hatte: „… zuhören? Ach Sid, ich dachte wir haben hier einen Moment gemeinsam. Aber nun muss ich mich noch einmal Erklären… Nein, besser. Ich zeige es dir einfach. ♥“ Um seine Aussage zu untermalen

brachte er kurz die Krokodilklemmen, die mit deren anderen Enden jeweils an die Autobatterie befestigt worden waren, zusammen und erzeugte einen Blitz, dessen Licht sein Gesicht für eine Sekunde in eine erschreckende, fies grinsende Grimasse verwandelte.

Sid riss entsetzt die Augen auf, zuckte bei dem lauten Knallen fast schon schmerzhaft zusammen. ‚Das kann doch nicht sein verdammter ernst sein?! Scheiße!! Wach auf Sid! Komm schon du kannst das! Wach auf, wach auf, wachaufWachaufWachAufWACHVERDAMMTNOCHEINMALAUF!!!‘

 

Die Panik schien auf seinem Gesicht ablesbar zu sein, weil der Irre anfängt vor Freude zu lachen, als er zu ihm herantritt und eine der rostigen, scharfkantigen Klammern einfach an seinen linken Nippel befestigte, die sofort anfing zu bluten. Schon das allein trieb ihn die Tränen abermals in die Augen. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um nicht gequält aufzuschreien; nur ein im Halse steckengebliebenes Wimmern konnte man hören. Wenn das schon so wehtat, dass er am liebsten schreien würde, wie sollte er dann den Rest überstehen ohne einen Mucks zu machen? Er durfte nicht nachgeben, auf gar keinen Fall nachgeben! ‚Ich muss mich beherrschen. Ich muss mich beherrschen. Ich muss mich EINFACH beherrschen!!‘

 

Aber sein stärkendes Mantra war in dem Moment vergessen, als die zweite Klammer kurz seine Haut über seinen Bauchnabel berührte. Er konnte nicht einmal Luft holen, um diesen Schmerzen, die ihn durchfluteten, mit dem Kreischen zu antworten, wie er am liebsten von sich gegeben hätte. Stattdessen waren seine Lungen durch die Elektrizität zum Stillstand geschockt worden. Panisch versuchte Sid sein Zwerchfell dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen. ‚Ich bekomme keine Luft. Oh mein Gott, ich ERSTICKE! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein… atme verdammt ATME! Ich will nicht sterben! NEIN! Nicht SOOOOOOOOO~!‘, drehten sich seine Gedanken hektisch im Kreis. Verzweifelt und instinktiv rammte er sich immer wieder gegen die Säule hinter ihm, ganz so als wäre der unnachgiebige Stein eine liebende Person, die ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, nachdem er sich verschluckt hatte.

 

Erst als die Klammer ihn ein zweites Mal, diesmal an seinem rechten Oberschenkel, berührte, löste sich die Spannung und er konnte wieder Atmen. Der neue elektrische Schlag dauerte jedoch länger, sodass Sid’s erster Atemzug wieder mit einem markerschütternden Schrei aus seinen schmerzenden Lungen entrissen wurde. Ihm war in diesem Moment sein Mantra vollkommen entfallen – er wollte dieser Agonie, die ihn durchflutete, eine Stimme geben; er kreischte bis seine Stimme nachgab. Selbst lange nachdem kein Strom mehr durch ihn hindurchfloss, zuckte er unwillkürlich als eine Art Nacheffekt. Sein Atem kam in Stößen und klang irgendwie feucht. Alles tat ihm weh und das hinderte ihn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er konnte sich einfach auf nichts mehr konzentrieren außer auf das Brennen jeder einzelnen Zelle in ihm. Darum hatte der junge Mann am Anfang nicht einmal bemerkt gehabt, dass eine Hand scheinbar beruhigend durch seine Haare gestreichelt hatte, bis diese hart an den Strähnen zerrte und ihn somit zwang seinen Peiniger anzusehen. Der Mann vor ihm leckte sich erregt über die Lippen und die Röte in seinem Gesicht untermalte dies noch einmal. „Ich hätte es ahnen sollen, dass das deine sonst so festgebundene Zunge lockert. Du warst so still die letzten Tage gewesen, dass ich schon dachte, dein Wille wäre schon zerbrochen. Aber du klammerst dich an dieses Leben, nicht wahr? - Das freut mich. Oh~h, das freut mich wirklich, weil das bedeutet, dass wir noch sehr viel mehr… _Spaß_ … miteinander haben werden.“, keuchte Strade heiser. Seine Atemlosigkeit beruhte jedoch auf einen ganz anderen Grund als das Elend und die Schmerzen, die Sid Röcheln ließen.

 

Für all die weißglühende Verachtung, die der Jüngere gegenüber diesem Irren im Moment verspürte, war er doch auf eine fehlgeleitete Art und Weise dankbar, dass er es geschafft hatte, dass er wieder ‚frei‘ atmen konnte. Die Angst vor dem Ersticken war eine tiefsitzende Phobie seinerseits und auch wenn er sich gerade vor sich selbst ekelte und es als krank empfand, konnte er das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit nicht abschütteln.

Zumindest nicht solange, bis sein Kopf ruckartig gegen die Säule geschlagen wurde und sein Peiniger etwas von ‚Runde 2‘ murmelte. Sid konnte sich in seiner Benommenheit nicht auf das Kommende vorbereiten und war vollkommen überrascht als die Klammer das dritte Mal seine Haut berührte. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass er schon das schlimmste erlebt hatte, so musste er sich nun korrigieren, weil Strade diesmal nicht aufhörte ihn nur wenige Sekunden zu elektrisieren. Stattdessen malte dieser Psycho mit der geöffneten Krokodilklemme ein großes ‚S‘ in sein sich an dem Ort schwarz verfärbendes, blutendes Fleisch. Die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper in vollkommene Bewegungslosigkeit und Stille schockten, fanden keinen Vergleich zu irgendetwas was er je zuvor gespürt hatte.

 

Und dann plötzlich wurde seiner Sicht verschwommen. Sid hatte es anfänglich nicht einmal gemerkt gehabt, doch sein Herz schlug in einen lauten, aber seltsamen Rhythmus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde der Strom das Blut in seinen Adern zum Kochen bringen und den faustgroßen Muskel in seiner Brust überlasten. Wenn die Elektrizität nicht bald aufhören würde, durch seinen Körper zu fließen, wird die lebensspendende Pumpe einfach versagen. Auf einmal vollkommen panisch versuchte er irgendwie den Künstler von seinem Werk abzulenken, aber ihm wurde zunehmend schwarz vor Augen; selbst seine vorher kreischende innere Stimme verstummte mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Das war sein Ende…

 

Dann hörte plötzlich alles auf.

Kein Licht fiel in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit.

Kein Ton durchdrang die alles verschlingende Stille.

…

Keine Erlösung durchflutete seinen von Schmerzen gepeinigten Körper als mehrere harte Schläge gegen seine Brust ihn davon abhielten friedlich in das Vergessen abzudriften.

 

„Du willst doch noch nicht gehen, _Liebling_. Oh nein, du bleibst da, Sid. Wir sind noch nicht fertig für heute… sei ein _guter Junge_ und kehre _zu deinem Besitzer_ zurück.“, flüsterte eine scheinheilig-besorgte, aber offensichtlich von Erregung heisere Stimme über ihn.

 

Alles schrie in seinem Leib auf, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte; dass er endlich Ruhe wollte. Aber dann schlug abermals eine Faust wie ein Rammbock auf seine Brust und das Geräusch seines eigenen Herzschlags erfüllte seine Ohren. Keuchend lag er auf seinen Rücken und konnte nichts weiter machen, als zu atmen und die Augen zuzupressen, in der Hoffnung, doch endlich aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen.

 

Dann fing das Brennen an. Während er mit seinem Tod gerungen hatte, hatte Strade ihn eilig von seinen Fesseln befreit und ihn auf den Boden gelegt gehabt, um ihn auf seine brutale Art und Weise eine Herzmuskelmassage zu geben. Nur dass er nicht einfach auf den blutbesudelten Teppich lag, sondern auf den feuchten Zementboden. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie es geschehen war, aber sein Folterer hatte in seiner Hektik die Autobatterie zerstört und die Elektrolytflüssigkeit hatte sich über die ganze Oberfläche verteilt – sein Rücken wurde gerade von Schwefelsäure verätzt.

Und obwohl er es spüren konnte, wie jede Bewegung seine Haut immer weiter aufriss und damit der Säure einen tieferen Weg in seinen geschundenen Leib finden konnte, war Sid in einem katatonischen Zustand, indem er wusste, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte als es alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, bis er doch starb.

 

Sein von Qualen vernebeltes Gehirn konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Es war einfach zu viel. Er wollte einfach nur noch, dass es endete.

 

Und dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Und dann noch einer. Dann brach neuer Pein durch den Nebel seiner Benommenheit. Er krümmte sich, versuchte den neuen stechenden Schmerz von seinem Unterleib zu entkommen, doch seine Bewegungen, ließen seinen Vergewaltiger nur noch schneller und gewalttätiger in ihn stoßen. Ein einzelner gebrochener Schrei löste sich aus seinem geschundenen Hals, als er eine unnatürliche Hitze in sich spürte, die ihn zu verzehren versuchte.

 

Das war der letzte Strohhalm. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass er bis jetzt noch immer bei Sinnen gewesen war, aber nun war es selbst für ihn zu viel geworden. Sowohl die Verbrennungen durch den elektrischen Strom, die Vergiftung durch das Elektrolyt, als auch die zahlreichen blutenden Wunden, dessen Ursachen zu zahlreich und grausam waren, ließen seinen Körper ein zweites Mal kollabieren. Sid wollte sich freuen, dass er endlich in die Besinnungslosigkeit abdriften konnte, doch die Sitzung heute schien jegliche Emotionen außer Leid aus ihm herausgebrannt zu haben.

 

Und so litt er.

Denn selbst in der Dunkelheit fand er keine Ruhe, weil das Echo von der Stimme seines Peinigers ihn selbst dorthin verfolgte: „Du bist zu gut zu mir, mein Liebling. Das war so ein Spaß gewesen. Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall noch einmal wiederholen. _Ich bin ja so froh, dass du ganz allein mir gehörst..._ “

 

 

 

* * *

♥♥♥(>^.^)>  (<.<)…?!       (>.<)       !?...(>.>)  <(^.^<)♥♥♥

* * *

 

 

 

In kaltem Schweiß gebadet setzte sich Sid mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. Seine schnelle Atmung kam stoßweise und es fühlte sich an, als würde er trotzdem zu wenig Luft bekommen. Seine Versuche, tiefere Atemzüge zu nehmen, wurden durch eine allverzehrende Panik verhindert, die ihn sofort überkommen hatte. Aber noch bevor er durch das Überventilieren das Bewusstsein verlieren konnte, schossen stechende Schmerzen durch seinen Körper, die ihn dazu zwangen, sich in eine enge Kugel zusammenzurollen; leider half die schützende, fetale Position reichlich wenig gegen die psychosomatische Reaktion auf seinen Alptraum. Denn selbst als seine linke Hand reflexartig zu der besonders glühenden Stelle an seiner Halsbeuge schnellte, an der Strade sich verewiglicht hatte, konnte er, obwohl das Fleisch dort unnatürlich heiß zu sein schien, die Initialen seines Peinigers nicht in seine Haut geritzt spüren. Er war nun einmal nicht wirklich verletzt – er hatte weder blutige, tiefe Wunden noch besaß er schwarzgewordene Verbrennungen. Vielleicht war er im Moment etwas fiebrig, aber sonst war er vollkommen gesund.

 

Denn. Es. War. Nur. Ein. Verdammter. Traum. Gewesen!!

 

Das änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sein Herz so laut und schnell in seiner Brust pochte, dass er glaubte, dass es weiterhin durch Elektrizität gequält wurde und es dadurch bald seinen Dienst quittieren würde. Angst, Phantomschmerzen und die noch sehr lebendigen Bilder seines Alptraumes zersplitterten seine Selbstbeherrschung vollkommen und er fing an zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund; nur dass man ihn nicht hören konnte, weil er sein Jammern in einem Kissen erstickte. Dies half übrigens auch gegen seine Atemprobleme, wie als hätte er in eine Papiertüte geatmet.

 

Die heißen Tränen, die sich anfühlten, als hätten sie sich in seine Wangen gebrannt, versiegten nur sehr langsam. Kurz bevor der junge Mann vor Erschöpfung wieder einschlafen konnte, rappelte er sich jedoch auf. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall innerhalb derselben Nacht noch einmal in die Fänge von Strade geraten. Nur deshalb richtete er sich von seiner liegenden Position auf und schaute sich das erste Mal mit geschwollene und immer noch feuchte Augen in dem Raum um, in dem er erwacht war – er war nicht zu Hause in seinem Bett, sondern hatte auf einem ramponierten aber weichen Sofa geschlafen gehabt. Dann fiel ihm auch wieder ein, warum er bei einer fremden Person übernachtet hatte: es war ein weiteres Experiment gewesen, ob eine Änderung in seiner Schlafroutine einen Unterschied in seinen Träumen hervorrufen würde.

 

Es war leider nicht der erste Fehlschlag gewesen.

 

Zuvor hatte er es mit Tees und dann mit härteren Schlafmittel versucht gehabt. Außer dass sich die Zeit seines Schlafes und damit seiner Folterung verlängert hatte, waren keine positiven Effekte aufgetreten. Der nächste Versuch war gewesen, solange wach zu bleiben bis er vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig wurde. Die erwartende traumlose Nacht war jedoch ausgeblieben. Strade hatte ihm in jener Sitzung gezeigt, wie viel ‚Spaß‘ man mit Kannibalismus haben konnte – dieser Psycho hatte nicht nur vor seinen Augen große Teile mit den Zähnen aus seinem Oberschenkel gerissen und verschlungen gehabt, sondern hatte ihn große Stücke aus seiner eigenen Wade zu essen gegeben… ihm war nach dem Erwachen so schlecht gewesen, dass er es nicht einmal zur Toilette geschafft hatte, bevor er nur Magensäure erbrochen hatte. Sid hatte den ganzen Tag den Geschmack von rohen, aber vor allem blutigem Fleisch im Mund gehabt.

 

Diesmal hatte er versucht gehabt, ob vielleicht die Nähe einer bekannten Person einen Unterschied machen würde. Die Hoffnung war gewesen, dass er sich sicherer fühlen und dadurch endlich aufhören würde, von dieser altbekannten Hölle zu träumen. Aber auch das hatte ja offensichtlich nicht geklappt. Nein, stattdessen schien sein Verstand ihn sogar für diese Einfall umso heftiger bestraft zu haben – zweimal sterben während eines Traumes war noch nie zuvor passiert. Denn der Tod bedeutete normalerweise das Erwachen in der richtigen Welt. Aber diesmal hatte ihn sein Peiniger wiederbelebt; er hatte ihn also das rettende Wachsein verwehrt gehabt.

 

Ein eiskalter Schauer ging durch seinen Körper, als ihm klar wurde, wie mächtig sein Foltermeister geworden war.

Schlagartig kehrte die Verzweiflung zurück. Was sollte er nur tun? – Ihm gingen nämlich schlussendlich die Ideen aus, wie er sich selbst helfen konnte ohne jemanden anderes um Ratschläge zu fragen.

 

Doch er wusste ja auch nicht einmal, worum er besagte Andere bitten sollte? Natürlich wollte er nicht mehr von seinem sogenannten ‚Besitzer‘ träumen. Aber war die Lösung wirklich gar nicht mehr in die Traumwelt abzudriften? Sollte er nicht vielleicht irgendwie versuchen, eine Veränderung in seinen Alpträumen zu erreichen… vielleicht musste er nur seinen inneren Dämon einmal besiegen und er wäre von ihm endgültig befreit. Leider war er selbst in der Traumwelt körperlich schwächer als Strade und hatte fast gar keine Chancen sich ordentlich zu verteidigen oder gar freizukommen, um ihn anzugreifen. Wie sollte er so einen mächtigen Gegner aus seinem Verstand verbannen?!

 

Vielleicht sollte er luzides träumen erlernen? – Allein wenn er schon die Ketten wegwünschen konnte, hätte er mehr Möglichkeiten zur Gegenwehr. Einfacher gesagt, als getan. Das brauchte Übung… also eine Menge Zeit. Und er wusste nicht, ob er vorher nicht schon seinen Verstand verlieren würde. ‚NEIN, ich werde das schaffen. Ich werde mich nicht von solchen Träumen oder gar von so einem Irren wie Strade kontrollieren lassen. Ich werde es schaffen, denn ich bin der Herr meiner Selbst, nicht er! Das lasse ich nicht zu!!‘, motivierte sich Sid selbst.

 

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit zog der müde Mann seine Schuhe an. Er würde nun erst einmal nach Hause gehen und auf dem Weg dahin einen Abstecher zur Tankstelle machen, um seinen Energydrink-Vorrat wieder etwas aufzustocken. Es werden ein paar anstrengende Tage voller Recherche und Nächte voller Strapazen auf ihn zukommen.

 

Er hoffte, dass es diesmal eine endgültige Lösung für sein Problem sein wird, weil er sonst wirklich keine weiteren Ideen hatte, aus diesem Alptraum, zu dem sein Leben geworden war, zu erwachen.

**Author's Note:**

> Die letzten Punkte sind in eigener Sache:   
> (1) Diese FF gibt es in dt. und eng. Version.   
> (2) Da es in der dt. Version schwierig ist, das Deutsch, welches Strade immer wieder verwendet, offensichtlich zu machen, schreibe ich diese Satzfetzen in _kursiv_.  
>  (3) Ich habe für beide Versionen keine Betaleser – also seid nicht verwundert, wenn ihr Fehler findet.
> 
> Auch hier würde ich mich wieder über Kommentare freuen, sowohl die himmelhochjauchzenden Lobpreisungen als auch die niederschmetternden, aber konstruktiven Kritiken.
> 
> Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.  
> Eure Syn
> 
> Ps.: Übrigens wollte ich kurz erwähnt haben, dass Strades Zuneigung für Sid ein ‚blutendes Herz‘ ist – Spieler des Games wissen, was damit gemeint ist *gg*


End file.
